Captain America (Skrull) (Yost Universe)
ing | team = s | ally = | aemh = all | voice = Brian Bloom | other = }} :Captain America (Skrull) is from the Yost Universe series . The unnamed was an infiltrator who replaced to become a member of the . His plan was to weaken 's forces for the invasion. Biography He was sent to Earth to spy on the Avengers and other elements. He was able to without suspicion from the Avengers. Later, he fought the and because of his extreme hatred for them acted differently. However neither the Kree or the humans noticed of such behavior. He was at a warehouse and used a communicator. He then said "We have to move up our timetable, the Kree are coming". Later, he left the , telling that he will search for his old buddies. Avengers Leadership The skrull celebrated the welcome party of Carol in the Avengers as . When Carol wondered who was protecting the mansion, Steve replied that was on monitor duty, while is watching him. After Ms. Marvel explained her occupation in the military, came by outside the pizza place, he alongside , and Ms. Marvel went after the beast. He used his motorcycle to go after him. He threw his shield at him, making him fly towards the sky to let it be attacked by Hawkeye, Wasp and Ms. Marvel. After Gryffon landed in a park fighting against Ms. Marvel, who was trying to fend the beast alone. He arrived at the scene, telling Wasp and Hawkeye that in his time that it was worse. He arrived in the mansion along with the others, where they were approached by Iron Man. He suspected that there was a skrull among them and accused of Hawkeye of being one. After Hawkeye was backed up Hulk they fought against Ms. Marvel and Iron Man, Captain America saved Iron Man and Hawkeye from each other and made them stop the fight. After Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Black Panther left the team, Captain America convinced Hawkeye and Hulk staying alongside the Wasp and they became as the remaining Avengers, with himself becoming the leader. Later that night, Captain America entered a . He changed back to his Skrull form and approached the , who was pretending to be , telling the plan went as well as it was written. Revelation During the final assault of the Skrulls, he sent the Avengers to , telling that another Skrull ship landed in the . But before arriving, the gets attacked and makes and crash landing in the . When they get out, twelve s ambush them. Eventually, the Avengers fell, but not without realizing that Captain America was the Skrull. In a fit of anger, Hawkeye sprints to the imposter to try to kill him, but only gets electrocuted by -like Super-Skrull. One of the Super-Skrulls takes a cameraman and the imposter Captain America orders him to film what he´s about to say, the Skrull used his appearance and respect as Cap to influence the inhabitants of the Earth to surrender, tells the world that the Skrulls are the good guys that want to help them. When the real Steve Rogers arrived to Washington, D.C. along other impersonated humans who escaped from the Skrull ship, he fiercely fought Rogers and lost in hand to hand combat and also destroying the energy shield. When the Skrulls were finally defeated, he was, along Veranke and the Super-Skrulls, incarcerated in the . Powers and Abilities It seems that he has the same abilities of the real Captain America. He can shapeshift into any person he desires to choose. He is also shown to be adept in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to dodge the laser attacks of the He took down three Kree guards with his energy shield without being hit once. He jumped on 's armored hand while shielding himself from Dynamo's laser bullets. He possesses a holographic energy shield that works like the real Captain America's . Personality As a Skrull warrior, he is not as "by the books" as Captain America, saying things such as "Avengers attack!" when the Kree are presented. He violently attacks them showing the Skrull hatred for the Kree. Also when Baron Zemo counted on Captain America's code of honor to save him from the but was betrayed. Background The skrull was voiced by Brian Bloom. First version of the character outside the comics. The costume that the skrull changes to is based on the Ultimate version of Captain America. The energy shield is based on the shield uses in . External Links *Pitt'o Nili (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Pitt'o Nili (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Skrull (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes